


All your mental armor drags me down

by CadetDru



Series: Why So Sad? [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Becoming a Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Consent Issues, Cutting, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hunted Vampires, Job duties as otherwise specified, Jokes About Suicide, M/M, Master & Servant, Necrophilia, Necrophilia adjacent discussion, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode s02e10 Nouveau Théâtre des Vampires, Relenting the Relentless, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Tension, Vampire Slayer(s), Wall Slam, Wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Nandor was sitting in the library, studying the invitation that had nearly led to his more permanent death. He barely looked up when Guillermo came in. "Are you ready for me to 'kill' you, now?" He didn't put down the invitation to make finger quotes.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Camera Two, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Why So Sad? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821313
Comments: 42
Kudos: 58





	1. your silver grin

The adrenaline from the theatre had drained away from Guillermo. The Camera Two crew stayed with him. Camera Two was always more committed than Camera One. They were filming what could be their last night on earth. They wanted to stay near Guillermo because they wanted to live and they wanted to do good work. Guillermo appreciated the dedication and the compliment.

Guillermo walked to the front door of the house, stomach churning and heart pounding. The crew were on his heels.

"Are you just getting the mini-fridge?" 

Guillermo sighed. He'd forgotten all about his original pretext for returning to the house. His mother's replacement fridge was going to wait until a more reasonable hour. He couldn't go home like this. "No, I just need to see Nandor."

The door was unlocked, but still stuck when he pushed it open. There were dead human bodies all over the house, just like there had been dead vampire bodies all over the theatre. Colin Robinson was rearranging the dead bodies and trails of blood to make a safe walking path. The rest of the documentary crew was helping him. They were getting as immune to carnage as Guillermo was. They'd been through too much not to be.

"I thought you guys didn't get involved," Guillermo said to the camera pointed at his face. They snickered. "Hey, Colin Robinson."

"Hey, Mr. de la Cruz," Colin Robinson said, standing and cracking his back. Nandor might not have cared what his name was, but Colin sure remembered. "I think Nandor's waiting for you in the library." 

"Are Laszlo and Nadja with him?" Guillermo asked.

"They're hiding in their crypt," Colin Robinson snorted. "Apparently near-death experiences make them hornier than usual."

"It was a pretty close call," Guillermo said. "You were all very, very lucky."

Colin Robinson paused and seemed to think better of saying anything more than "thanks" before dragging off a body.

Guillermo smirked at the camera. The documentary crew smiled back at him. He tried to hold onto a simple, quiet little moment before 

Nandor was sitting in the library, studying the invitation that had nearly led to his more permanent death. He had a stack of letters, tied with a black ribbon. He barely looked up when Guillermo came in. "Are you ready for me to 'kill' you, now?" He didn't put down the invitation to make finger quotes. 

"No," Guillermo said. It was loud, it was definitive. It didn't show any of his confusion.

"I think you're ready now," Nandor said, looking up.

"I commit the biggest sin a vampire can, and that's what finally makes you think I'm ready?"

"Yes." Nandor didn't appreciate what Guillermo had done for him, except in the wrong way, at an angle that Guillermo didn't like. 

"I don't… know if that's what I want any more," Guillermo said softly. "But you really would. You'd turn me into a vampire right now. Why?"

Nandor put the invitation down on top of the stack. "This might be your peak as a vampire killer. I was going to wait until you were more mature but it might be better this way. I could have a powerful vampire killer as my eternal servant." 

"Eternal," Guillermo repeated. The servitude was nothing new. The idea that it had no end date, even after death, was absolutely new. Guillermo had always known, assumed, dreamed that his service would be only while he was a human.

"Yes. A warrior by my side, forever." Nandor's dark eyes shone with hope.

"Fuck you," Guillermo said, his voice steady as he looked down at the seated vampire. This wasn't what he'd signed up for, separate from his new lack of desire.

"Yes." A blink of the eye and Nandor was standing in front of Guillermo. His face was hungry. "That too," he said and Guillermo's stomach lurched. Nandor's eyes were fixed on the pulse in Guillermo's neck, the blood moving faster. "Do you want me to fuck you now? Or when your body is dying? Or should we wait until you're a full vampire?"

The choices before them made Nandor smile. It was a smile where only a hint of his fangs were bared. The threat was in his very presence.

Guillermo, who had just killed every vampire who'd ever looked funny at his former-master without breaking a sweat, was shaking. This was every twisted wet dream and nightmare that he'd had for over ten years. Guillermo wasn't breathing. He took a breath, blinked, tried to get back in touch with his human body. Nandor was, in one moment, offering him everything he had ever worked for. 

There was a strangled yelp behind him. He looked behind him to the still-present camera crew, shaking. The footage would hardly be usable. They were falling apart. The whole night had been too much. They needed to go for their own sake. He didn't want them witnessing things any more, either. 

"There's some liquor in the fancy room that Laszlo gives his victims sometimes. It might be drugged. You wouldn't die, but you might forget tonight." Guillermo wanted them to remember the theatre and nothing else. 

"Good enough," the camera operator said, nearly dropping his camera down. They beat a hasty retreat, slamming the door shut behind them. Guillermo half expected to be barricaded in with furniture or dead bodies. 

"Alone at last," Nandor said. Guillermo turned his head. Nandor was standing right on top of him. Guillermo wasn't sure if Nandor was trying to be menacing but sexy, but he was close to it. Guillermo had a feeling it was supposed to be all sex. He could work with that, find a way to connect with Nandor that way.

Guillermo reached up to grab Nandor's hair at the back of his head, pushing Nandor's face to his own. "Have you considered that I don't want to be your vampiric fucktoy for all of eternity?" His voice seemed to be quieter than his heartbeat. 

"No." The genuine confusion on Nandor's face helped Guillermo collect himself. Nandor not grasping the situation in front of him was much easier to cope with. "I thought this is what you've been asking me for."

Guillermo leaned in to kiss Nandor. The vampire wasn't so confused that he didn't know how to keep from slicing Guillermo with his fangs. "This is what I want," Guillermo said, not sure what he was signing up for. Apparently, he'd never known.

There was a rush of air, and Guillermo had gone from standing in the middle of the room to being pushed up against the closed door. His feet were just barely touching the floor. Nandor was holding him up, his hands around each of Guillermo's wrists. Nandor was crushing Guillermo with the weight of his body in its ridiculously elaborate clothes. He was so close, right on top of Guillermo, but with all their layers of clothing it was just a dull heaviness on Guillermo's chest and torso.

"Master," Guillermo groaned. It had started off as a statement, a complete sentence even. Instead, it worked to drive Nandor on. Nandor was kissing Guillermo's cheek, his jaw, his neck. He was marking his territory. In Nandor's mind, in what mind he had left after centuries of conquering and killing, this was all his.

"You will never leave me again," he murmured into Guillermo's skin. It was a threat or a plea or a promise or a hypnotic suggestion. It didn't matter; it seemed true enough. "I would die without you." That was just the plain truth; Guillermo had just wiped out every vampire who would think of hurting Nandor. "You deserve this."

Guillermo knew that he was going to die if he didn't say something. "Don't kill me," Guillermo said, just as Nandor pierced his skin. "Fuck, not today. I don't want to be a vampire yet, I don't want to die, not today."

Nandor had only a little of Guillermo's blood on his mouth as he pulled away. The hungry smile was gone. This was the confused Nandor that Guillermo was used to, the one who looked to Guillermo for everything. Then he opened his mouth and it all changed: "You're mine," Nandor said. "I listen to your input, I'm a modern master, but it's always my decision."

"No, it's not," Guillermo said. "It's my life."

"You've already given me a decade of it," Nandor said sullenly. "I'm keeping the rest."

"I'll kill you," Guillermo said. Guillermo still had so many anti-vampire tricks up his sleeve, but it didn't matter. It was too obviously a lie. He could kill for Nandor, had done it literally hundreds of times now, but would never be able to kill Nandor. He tried again. "I'll stop you."

Nandor's only response was to sink his fangs again into Guillermo's flesh. It hurt only for a moment. There was some power, some magic that made it change to pleasure. It was more than just the realization of what had been Guillermo's lifelong dream. This was how they killed, subduing their victims from within the bloodstream. Nandor couldn't need to feed this much. He was proving his point. 

Nandor pulled his mouth off Guillermo. He was still holding Guillermo against the door. Guillermo felt dizzier than just a little blood loss should account for. Nandor was doing it on purpose, to control Guillermo. If he could just move, he could get Nandor to back off so they could actually talk about everything. Instead he was melting and fading as Nandor lowered him to the floor from the door.


	2. made me give

Dying was a lot slower than Guillermo thought it would be. It involved a vampire which was only to be expected. It was in the fancy room, another confirmed expectation. Nandor was on top of him, draining his blood, which Guillermo had always hoped would be possible. 

Nandor didn't undress Guillermo. He was on top of Guillermo, but didn't seem concerned about what areas of their bodies were overlapping. Everywhere that Nandor bit was numbed almost immediately. Nandor's beard was irritating the broken skin on Guillermo's neck under his torn collar. He didn't take advantage of Guillermo in any overtly sexual ways, at least ones that a human would know about. He just held Guillermo down on the library floor and whispered possessive terms of endearment into the wound he was leaving on Guillermo's neck. He was praising his new favorite drink. It didn't have to be any more.

There was other blood on the floor, on Guillermo's body. The few drops escaping Nandor's greedy mouth were layering over the blood of the massacred vampires. There had been so much death in one night. The massacred vampires had been in Guillermo's way. They'd threatened his house. Some had fled. Some had lived. They would come after the house. They would come after Nandor. 

Nandor would have no familiar, just an undead heart full of the familiar's blood. Nandor didn't know how to handle indirect threats. Nandor was killing Guillermo but wouldn't be able to kill those who would come next. Guillermo wasn't going to be able to protect Nandor any more because he was just going to be another blood trail on the floor.

"Nandor," he said, just to make sure he was able to talk. Nandor didn't stop. "Master," Guillermo hissed out, which did make Nandor stop. 

Nandor pulled up enough to make eye contact with Guillermo. "Guillermo?" he said. "Are you still alive?" It was a joking question. 

"No," Guillermo said. He closed his eyes, his lids too heavy to keep open. He was drugged or poisoned or something, but he was still alive. Dead people didn't think this much about their own deaths.

Guillermo felt Nandor's lips on his neck again. "You have a pulse so you must still be alive." Nandor's tone was light. They were sharing a moment together.

"Don't wanna die," Guillermo said. "I need to be alive." He turned his head to look towards his neck, to see how much blood was still spilling. "You need me alive."

The pressure of Nandor's considerable weight lifted off Guillermo. Nandor took Guillermo's chin in one hand, hovering just above Guillermo's supine body. He held Guillermo's face to hold his gaze. "Then you won't die today."

Guillermo blinked. He felt better. He still felt like he was drugged somehow. "Are you hypnotizing me into not dying?" He grabbed Nandor's arm. "Is this where I drink your blood?"

"Silly." Nandor moved so he was sitting on the floor next to Guillermo. He stroked Guillermo's face. "You can't drink my blood now. You still have your weapons, the crosses and burning things. You'd burn yourself up."

Guillermo looked at Nandor. The blood in his beard was easy to focus on. "Then why..." 

"I was just thirsty for you," Nandor said. 

"I'm not food," Guillermo said, immediately knowing that he meant drink. 

"You're a snack. Everyone says it."

"I'm dying," Guillermo said again. He didn't really believe it any more, but it still sounded right.

"You won't die tonight."

"That sounds nice," Guillermo said.

"You will die soon," Nandor promised. Guillermo's heart stopped, just to prove Nandor right. "As a vampire, you could be my best and truest companion. Until now, everything and everyone that I've ever loved has ended up leaving me. Including you."

"You don't love me," Guillermo said. "You just want to possess me."

"Yes," Nandor said, with a happy sigh. "You are mine. You've always been mine. You just keep getting off your leash and wandering off. When you come home, I have to give you the flea bath and make sure you didn't get rabies."

"I'm...not a dog," Guillermo said. He was sure of that much.

"Of course not. But when you become a vampire, you could be a ferocious dog if you wanted."

Guillermo closed his eyes and waited to die. "You're only being nice to me because I'm dying."

Nandor completely pulled away at that. "I'm always nice."

"I don't think you are."

"I am," Nandor snapped. He was floating above Guillermo again, moving in some quick and complicated way. Guillermo was lying in Nandor's arms instead of on the floor. "You should appreciate me more," Nandor said. "You almost lost me tonight."

"You're losing me," Guillermo said. 

Nandor kissed Guillermo's forehead. "You'll sleep on your bed, and things will look different in the morning. And at sunset, I'll decide where we go next."

"I don't think that's how tomorrow will be," Guillermo mumbled.

"The process has begun," Nandor said. "We have to move forward."

"We can turn back, can't we?"

"I never turn back," Nandor said. Nandor carried Guillermo back to the closet where he had lived for so long, carefully placing Guillermo on the unmade bed.

Guillermo wanted to think that Nandor would tenderly undress him and stroke his hair until the approaching dawn drove Nandor into his coffin. Instead, Guillermo was unconscious before his head hit the pillow. 


	3. peeling furniture days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just my way of saying thank you for apparently saving my life for the last few months or years or whatever. Don't want to get myself serially slain or whatever you mosquito collecting types call it."

Waking hurt. Death was inevitable and likely.Guillermo wasn't sure if he had been dreaming or if all of that had actually happened.He was on his old bed, fully dressed in his blood-spattered clothes. Blood was sticking between layers of clothes. 

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and looked around. Camera Two was just outside the room. "Hey," the camera operator yelled. "You alive?"

"I'm not sure," Guillermo said.

"Well, you're talking," the sound recordist said. "Usually a good sign. You look alive."

"Ish," the camera operator finished. "You look alive-ish."

Guillermo smiled, instinctively looking at the camera instead of the person who had actually been talking to him."I kind of want to go out into the sunlight to check. How long was I out?"

"You woke up when we looked in," the sound recordist said. "We heard you snoring. That's a living only thing, right?"

"As far as I know," Guillermo said.He rolled his neck.It was sticky with blood, most of it probably his own. "What the fuck happened to me last night?"

The sound recordist laughed. "You killed basically every vampire who doesn't live in this house, and then Nandor fucked you up.Or fucked you?"

"None of our business," the camera operator said.

"Unless you do it on camera," the sound recordist said.

"You don't have to," the camera operator said. "Like, you really don't."

"I mean, you did say you were worried that it was just a friends with benefits thing before, but I don't know what's going on now."

Guillermo got to his feet. The two seemed perfectly willing to play off one another until they passed out.They were swaying a little.Guillermo wondered what injuries they had sustained.

"Have you guys slept?" Guillermo said.

"Nah, we're living off energy shots and someone's Adderall," the camera operator said.

"And the adrenaline," the sound recordist said."But that's wearing off."

"You're not really making good life choices," Guillermo said.

The sound recordist laughed. "I think that's the pot calling the kettle black, don't you?"

"Shut the fuck up," he said, encapsulating all the ideas.

They didn't say anything. He felt bad, but it faded fast. He'd apologize later. 

He found some old clothes of his to change into.He cleaned himself up, washed off blood, bandaged his neck. He had just finished smoothing the edges of the bandage when he realized he still had a reflection. It just seemed to be a little blurred round the edges. 

He scurried back to his room to get his blackest-but-green sunglasses with the metal pieces on the sides that would block out all light.He had seen a sexy, red-haired demon wearing them in a movie. It had seemed like a good look, just not one that he could pull off.He didn't take them with him when he'd left because he didn't want any reminders of his demonic aspirations. 

He pulled himself together. He was just in an in-between state. It would be better once he got through it.It would be over soon enough, he had an eternity ahead of him. 

He walked into the main hall, not sure where he was going.The camera was on him, focused from upstairs. Still the Camera Two crew. He started to walk upstairs to apologize for snapping at them earlier.They didn't deserve that.

Colin Robinson flung open the front door, sunlight pouring across the floor in the same way it had the day that the Baron died. "Morning, Mr. de la Cruz," Colin said brightly.

"Good morning, Colin Robinson." Guillermo walked back down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

Colin held up a paper brand and a paper cup."I went and got some human food for you while you were cleaning up.Figured if you were still human you'd be in need of some fortifications.Donuts and coffee. That's a thing, right?"

Guillermo nodded. "You got me decaf or something, didn't you? Matcha green tea or something else that you have some long fucking explanation for."

"No siree," Colin said, putting his hands in the pockets of his khakis. "Didn't know what you would like so I just got you a latte.Seemed to fit the mood somehow. You like espresso, right?"

"What is this?" Guillermo said, taking the lid off the drink. 

"A latte."

Guillermo glared at him. 

"Just my way of saying thank you for apparently saving my life for the last few months or years or whatever.Don't want to get myself serially slain or whatever you mosquito collecting types call it."

"Colin--" Guillermo said.

"You fellows want some coffee?" Colin called up to the documentary crew.

"Well, you're welcome.And thank you." Guillermo said.

"Can't believe you did all of that. I mean, I cannot believe it," Colin chuckled.

Guillermo took a sip of the latte. He didn't immediately throw up.It even settled his stomach.He really was still human."Were you trying to kill me?"

"No, I sensed your human emotional turmoil from the sidewalk."

"Fucking fantastic," Guillermo muttered. Colin waved to the camera and scurried away.Guillermo could feel his energy being drained away."Knock it off," he yelled after Colin.

Guillermo sat down in the fancy room to eat his donut.It was the perfect time to be interviewed on camera again.The crew followed him in.

"Sorry I told you to fuck off," Guillermo said.

The acceptance of the apology was shown in how quickly the questions started. "So, two weeks ago, you said that you were a gay Catholic vampire killer. What happens if you become a vampire?"

It was what he'd been thinking about all morning, and for the last ten years or more."I think the gayness is encouraged." Guillermo smiled."I mean, that's kind of the point."

"What about the religious side?"

Guillermo looked down at the donut. "Well, I'm gay and a killer, so that probably takes care of that. I mean, I never was a good Catholic.I don't know if there's a Heaven or a Hell, but I know that I'm not going to Heaven. I've been an accomplice in so many murders." Guillermo looked up. "Fuck, you guys aren't like vampire hunters playing some long game, right?"

"Wouldn't have been worth it in the beginning, too small time," the camera operator said."Not worth it now, you're fucking terrifying."

"You get out of these things alive."

"As a group, we get through," the camera operator said. "Individuals die.We're not part of your war. We're just… on your side."

Guillermo sipped his latte. "I need to get some supplies for the house.Get the fridge over to my mother like I promised, get some things from there.Then I need to make some repairs around here. I need to get a coffin from the basement. There will not be any sunlight anywhere in here. There is just a lot that needs to be done."

"You really don't have to be the one to do all of the things that need to be done," the camera operator said.

"I really do.I don't even know how much of today I'll be able to get through, so I need to do as much as I can while I'm still conscious and human." He shrugged."Just a bunch of errands before Nandor wakes up, like any other day."

"Can you even go in the sunlight?"

"I think I'll be like Michael in Lost Boys. I've got these cool sunglasses.I can get through the day." He unfolded the glasses and put them on,"I just need to go say goodbye to everyone I know and love."

"You're talking like you're going to kill yourself."

Guillermo laughed, almost giggled. He was giddy. He was tired. He was dying."I am.I mean, I'm going to be a vampire," Guillermo said. He stood up. "Okay, let's go to Brooklyn."

He tried to think of what to say the whole way there and back, some way to apologize and explain. He just said that he was going back to his old job.It wasn't a lie.He'd just gotten a promotion.


	4. the longest kiss

Guillermo was at Nandor's side at nightfall. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he needed to be the first thing that Nandor saw. It wasn't worth thinking of what would happen if Nandor thought Guillermo had left him again. Guillermo thought of it anyway. 

He started drumming his fingers in the coffin lid. He needed to talk to Nandor, needed to see him. If anyone had asked, if the cameras had been present, he would have 

"Guillermo," Nandor called from within the coffin. "Is that you?" There wasn't any fear in Nandor's voice. 

"I'm here, Nandor." Guillermo lifted the lid as he had done a thousand times before. He smiled down at Nandor as he opened his eyes. 

Nandor shook his head, tutting a little. "Guillermo."

Guillermo exhaled. "I'm not calling you Master for all of eternity." 

"And why not?" Nandor held out his hand for Guillermo to help him get down.

Guillermo didn't answer him until they were both standing, feet firmly on the ground. "Because that isn't what you're going to be."

"Oh?" Nandor said. He didn't believe him. 

"Do you want me to leave?" Guillermo said.

"No," Nandor said. He took Guillermo in his arms and kissed him. Guillermo melted against him. It was a passionate kiss. Guillermo hoped it would be one of hundreds in the coming days alone. He could stay like this all night. He wanted to. Nothing else mattered.

Nandor released him as he was thinking it. "Now where did I put the knife?"

Guillermo's blood ran cold. "What knife?" Guillermo said. "Why do you need a knife?"

"Your teeth aren't sharp enough yet." Nandor pulled a ceremonial looking dagger from the bottom of the coffin. "Lucky they was still in there."

"What did you do?" Guillermo said.

"I was hoping for this ." Nandor held his wrist out to Guillermo. "Now you will feed." He cut open one vein, and brought his wrist towards Guillermo's mouth. "Drink."

"I can't," Guillermo said, stepping backwards. 

"You can," Nandor said.

He gently pushed away Nandor's hand. "Not yet." Guillermo brought his own hand to his mouth, ready to lick away any errant drop. There was none. 

"Not yet?" Nandor repeated. "It's been ten years, twelve years? It's yet."

"I'll be back. I just didn't get everything taken care of today."

Nandor clenched his fists at his side, the blood moving in rivulets across his knuckles. "You are mine."

"That isn't even true." Guillermo said.

"Don't you want to be mine?" Nandor said, pouting as his blood still flowed out. 

"Yes, of course I do. I mean, I did. I don't know what I want," Guillermo said. "I just… I took the fridge. That's why I was even here to save you last night. I was going back to my old life, making it my new life. You're just trying to take my life."

"You want this." Nandor raised his bloody fist, shaking it in front of his own face. His nails were digging into his palm. In his other hand, he still held the knife he'd cut his wrist with. 

"Is that a threat or a temptation?" Guillermo said.

"Whatever you need it to be," Nandor said. He waved his arm towards Guillermo again. "Just drink."

Guillermo's own hands itched to be holding a stake. He'd put up all of his righteous artifacts before he came into Nandor's crypt. "I can't do this."

"What?" Nandor said. 

"I need more time," Guillermo said. He was shaking. "A day. A week. A month, a decade… I'm not ready."

"It doesn't matter if you're ready," Nandor snapped. "It has already started. You will suffer imaginable torment."

"You mean unimaginable," Guillermo said.

"No, this is the pain that you have imagined for years, that you've known was waiting for you. This is the beautiful pain that you have wanted, that I had denied you for too long." He thrust his fist towards Guillermo. "This is already healing, you need to feed now."

There was that power, that echo behind his words that showed he was trying to exert his will. He was trying to control Guillermo. It was going to be like this, forever and ever, amen. Nandor was used to conquering. He'd claimed Guillermo a long time ago. 

Guillermo took Nandor's hand and obediently drank. He thought of breaking away, breaking his wrist to get some time to grab a stake. He thought of running. 

The minute that he could move again, Guillermo would have the upper hand. He didn't even have to run. Things would go back to how they were, how they should be, how they were going to be. In another ten years, who knew where they would be and which would be alive.

He didn't want to do any of it. He didn't want to leave. He never had, it had just seemed like the only thing that he could do. Now, he only wanted what was in front of him. He wanted to stay, to serve. He didn't know if these were his thoughts or if Nandor was actually so focused that he could control Guillermo's very thoughts.

Nandor spun Guillermo around so Guillermo's back was pressed against Nandor's chest and stomach. Nandor's forearm shifted, so he was pushing Guillermo's head to the side. Nandor's fangs sunk into Guillermo's flesh. This could be the last time. 

Guillermo knew that Nandor could drain him, that Nandor could drink his fill and snap Guillermo's neck with simple pressure from his fingertips. Guillermo's life, unlife, continued existence was completely in Nandor's hands. That was where Nandor wanted it to be. Guillermo wanted it too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> all your mental armor drags me down  
> we can't breathe when you come around  
> all your mental armor drags me down  
> nothing hurts like your mouth, mouth, mouth  
> your mouth, mouth, mouth


End file.
